villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pat Phelan
Patrick James "Pat" Phelan is a fictional character and recurring antagonist in the British Soap Opera Coronation Street. He was a supporting antagonist in the last quarter of the 2013 series, the tertiary antagonist in the first third of the 2014 series, a unseen yet mentionable character in the 2015 series, the primary antagonist in the 2016 series, and concurrently the tertiary antagonist'—'''turned-anti-hero in the 2017 series. He is portrayed by '''Connor McIntyre.' Storylines He started out as a client of Owen Armstrong, but turned out to be a bankrupt who refused to pay Owen for some building work. In revenge Owen stole Pat's motorbike, forcing him to pay up the money owed. A couple of months later a seemingly forgiving Pat turned up at Owen's household and proposed a job for construction work on new flats. Pat wanted Owen to run the project as Pat was a bankrupt. After discussing it with his family, Owen agreed and the deal was done. However, Pat began to secretly creep out Owen's girlfriend Anna, and on multiple occasions made her feel uneasy and even touched her. Anna called Pat round to the house to put him straight, but seemingly believing she was trying to flirt with him made a pass at her. He eventually left the house, but Anna remained scared of Pat. When Anna's son Gary found out, he confronted Pat at the building site when all the other workers had gone. Pat taunted Gary, calling Anna a "tart". In rage Gary got into a fight with Pat and locked him unconscious with a plank of wood. Scared he killed Pat, Gary phoned Owen for help but when they returned to the scene Pat was gone. A few days later Pat reappeared and revealed the whole incident was caught on tape, and said as long as they did as he said he wouldn't turn it over to the police. Although Gary was willing to give himself up, Owen was firm and didn't want Gary to be imprisoned as he had a son to think of. Pat continued to taunt and overwork Owen and Gary over the course of a few weeks. Anna was unable to watch the stress they were under so asked Pat she would do anything he wanted. Anna agreed to sleep with Pat, and in the progress he gave Owen and Gary the tape and let them go from the contract (but took all the money Owen invested, leaving them bankrupt). A few months later Pat sent the Armstrong and Windass family a postcard from Dubai, thus rubbing in this glory further. Pat returned in January 2016, in which he is now separated from his wife and is penniless due to everything being in her name. He gets a job working for Kevin Webster, who coincidentally is Anna's new boyfriend. It soon turns out that Pat is working with Jason Grimshaw and he later forms a relationship with his mother Eileen. During their relationship, Pat secretly gained enemies following his attempts to sabotage Jason's business; He repeatedly clashed with Michael that led to his initial departure, while Jason's brother Todd is the only member in the family who is aware of Pat's true nature. Kevin soon discovered the truth about this upon catching Pat assaulting Anna in her café, and on some occasions exchanged antagonistic threats against him. Pat also ended up in a confrontation with Johnny Connor after a confrontation between Jason and the latter's son Aidan following the death of Jason's father Tony. After punching Pat in the Rovers and unsuccessfully attempting to apologize afterwards, Johnny promised to settle their interactive feud next time. Phelan became close friends with Vinny Ashford. Phelan and Vinny built a scam together, and then began a relationship with Eileen Grimshaw. After Eileen's son Todd discovered the deception, he also went along with the scam. Eileen's ex, Michael Rodwell, attempted to bring him down permanently. Michael broke into Phelan's office and discovered fake passports, but when Phelan noticed he was there, Michael threw a chair at him and ran out of the office. Outside, as Michael collapsed with a heart attack, Phelan watched on as Michael died instead of calling for an ambulance and then walked away. Todd found Michael dead the following morning and Vinny did a runner with the money. In December 2016, Andy Carver wanted his revenge on Phelan for what he had done. After trying to kill him, Phelan blackmailed Andy into doing what he wanted, threatening to go to the police and send him down for attempted murder. Firstly, Andy was ordered to steal the new iPads that Nick had bought for the bistro. When Anna had fell downstairs on New Years Eve. Kevin's six-year-old son, Jack, ran off to get help and Phelan offered to help. He had to kick the door in to rescue Anna. After fixing the door, Phelan stole the receipt for Kevin's new pick-up truck. A few days later, Phelan called the retailer and changed the delivery address for the new truck. Andy was ordered to sell it. Andy and his girlfriend, Steph Britton, had planned to move to Portugal. A couple of days before they left, Phelan noticed that Kevin had CCTV in his garage and had unknowingly caught him admitting to his involvement in the scam during another confrontation with Todd';' this was on the day Phelan took Eileen out to dinner in which Todd confronted him about his attempts to let go on the scam development, which Phelan promptly responded to disregarding the issue upon telling Todd how he would've ripped off the Weatherfield residents had Vinny never ditched nor betrayed him in the first place. When discovering this, Phelan summoned Andy and coreced him into setting fire to the garage. Andy agreed. That night, Phelan poured vodka into Kevin's drink. Kevin went to sleep in a car at the garage. After Luke Britton and Tracy Barlow had intercourse the previous night, they also wanted CCTV footage deleted cause it was filming during the night. Afterwards, Andy poured petrol on the floor, set fire to a bag and threw it on the floor. Andy made off with Kevin's laptop containing the CCTV footage. On Phelan's wedding day, Phelan noticed Andy with the laptop with the footage playing. Phelan's last demand was to break the laptop. Andy hit him with it and Phelan pretended to be unconscious. Phelan caught Andy off guard, and the two fought with the former taking the upper hand. Taking Kevin's laptop and ranting about how "the bad guy always gets his comeuppance", Phelan declares this a new ending on high alert before striking the laptop onto Andy, seemingly killing him. Phelan texted Steph with Andy's phone, leading her to believe that Andy had broken off with her and left for Bristol. Phelan, then rushed to his wedding, where he married Eileen. Phelan later returned to Andy's flat and attempted to clean the victim's blood stains from the carpet with a wide assortment of cleaning products. With no progress being made, Phelan flooded the flat by breaking open the radiator, he then, rolled Andy's corpse in the carpet and stored it in his van, later disposing of it. Trivia *Despite being one of the darkest villains in Coronation Street, Pat Phelan is highly regarded as one of the greatest antagonists of the series. *Pat Phelan's killer story is similar to the Richard Hillman storyline: **Pat and Richard were both businessmen and con artists. **Pat and Richard's first "murder" victim was by accident and somebody they left to die. **Their second murder victim was by their own hands. With Richard it was him killing his ex-wife Patricia, with Pat it was killing Andy. ***By August 2017, however, Andy had been revealed to be alive and kept as Pat's hostage. **Shortly after their second murder they got married to the person they loved, with Richard marrying Gail and with Pat marrying Eileen. **The pair of them tried to move on from their crime and build a happy family life, with Richard creating a ready made family with Gail's and with Pat attempting to bond with his long lost daughter. Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Spouses Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Perverts Category:Karma Houdini Category:Con Artists Category:Fighter Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychopath Category:Extortionists Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Parents